Death then Peace
by Kyriea Blackheart
Summary: Death the kid's life has gone to the unthinkable.
1. Chapter 1

**-=****Hello this is my first fanfiction I have ever written. **

**I hope you enjoy it! **

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ITS CHARATERS.**

**Warning this may contain a little spoiler for the anime so read if you dare.**

**May seem a bit OOC.**

Summary: Death the kid is being ignored by his friends, his father and almost everybody he knows.

In death city it seemed like a normal day but for one person it wasn't. Death the Kid was walking alone threw the city. His twin pistols that normally followed him everywhere were nowhere to been seen.

**Kid's pov**

I've been really lonely since everybody started to ignore me and I don't know why.

Does everybody hate me, most of the time my so-called friends won't even look at me? I know everyone must be tense after the rising of Asura and I know it's my fault for not being strong enough to stop him. Even my dad ignores me, he won't let me in the room when I want to talk to him. What did I ever do to deserve this.

When I arrived home I saw Liz and Patty sitting at the table painting their nails as usual and talking about some party they were going to.

"Hey kid are you going to Soul's party?" asked Liz

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Liz" I said confused.

"Soul and Maka are having a big party with all of our friends, they even sent out =

Liz held up a invitation with her name on it and so did Patty.

"Well I never got an invitation so that means I'm not going." I said angrily

"Huh oh well" Liz said, then started the ignoring cycle again.

Well at least she talked to meI thought as I went to my room to think stuff over. Kid opened the door and stood there shocked. His room was gone, well not like gone gone but al of his stuff had disappeared. Kid didn't know what to think when he saw that but one thing was for sure all of his perfect symmetry was GONE.

Then Patty suddenly jumped out and said "Heeeyyyaaa we cleared out your room so we can have a beauty room. Your father said it was all right so we did it. "

Oh we threw it away your father said we could and he also said you could take care of your self now GET OUT bbbyyyyeee." She said happily and then bounced to the stairs.

I couldn't believe my own dad kicked me out and the girls didn't care. I could feel tears forming my eyes as I ran down the stairs and out of the house.

I knew it no one wanted me I am a worthless piece of trash. No not even the trash want to be near me the asymmetrical freak.

I don't know when the tears started to pour out of my eyes, but I just sat down and sobbed.

I should just go die if no one wants me around and be out of their lives forever.

I ran into the streets of the city remembering everything bad that people had said to me

**Flashback**

I was playing basketball with my friends and made a very difficult shot and won the game. Then I heard Blackstar say "when will he stop showing off he ticks me of damn it".

Then Maka said, "Yeah why do we even hang out with him any way just because he is lord deaths son".

Then she grabbed on to Soul's arm and said "right Soul".

Soul looked like didn't know what to say "Uh… right." Tsubaki even nodded and so did my weapons.

I couldn't listen anymore so I just walked away.

When I walked down the streets I could see people looking at me with hate in their eyes and were muttering things I couldn't hear.

**Flash back end**

I should go die and get rid of the source of they're disappointment. With that goal in mind I walked off to academy. On the top of the academy I stood thinking would anyone miss me, my dad is getting a new heir, all of my friends would not miss me but I was hoping that my crush would at least miss me. No I don't like Liz or patty I have a crush on Soul. Yes I am gay and all my haters would proably have a field day if they found that out.

But Soul is probably in love with Maka, I hate that girl she tries to get souls attention on her all times. Don't get me wrong she is very nice but she acts like a slut most of the times. Yeah Soul probably likes her and not some asymmetrical and gay freak like me.

With that in mind I take out a knife and slit my wrists. I feel tears going down my face but I smile thinking about how the world would be a better place without me. I look down at the ground there is a little pool of blood there. I'm starting to feel woozy and I fall to the ground. Suddenly there is a peaceful darkness, I like this feeling, and then I feel nothing.

Little did I know there was a person who cared about me but was to late to tell me.

**Well that's it so far I don't care if there are haters and I might write a sequel to this if people ask. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I guess a lot of people wanted a sequel so here it is and thanks to people who review their names will be at the end.**

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ITS CHARATERS.**

**Warning this may contain a little spoiler for the anime so read if you dare.**

**May seem a bit OOC**

**Soul Pov**

I noticed that Kid has been drifting away from their little group. But I never had the guts to ask him what's wrong. Its just a crush it will pass, that what I thought when I first developed for him

**Flash back**

While waiting for the new kid I was thinking what would he be like. Apparently I thinking so hard I didn't notice that he was already here. "So you're here to show me around,"

I looked up at the speaker and did my best not to start drooling. Oh My God he is hot, slick black hair, fancy suit that hung in the right places, and the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. What am I talking about I'm not gay I love Maka, I think. Well here comes Black star, let's get this over with.

**Flashback end**

Ever since that day Kid has been the subject of my thoughts. Maka likes to try to get my attention; I know she has a crush on me. But I don't know how to tell here though. I like where our relation ship is, just being friends.

Like I was saying Kid has been acting weird, no more OCD fits and he is being very quiet we lost the fight. But I finally realized some parts of why he is acting like that; it was during one of our games.

After we were done everyone but Kid walked over and started insulting like wasn't even there. When they asked my opinion I didn't know what to say. Why was all my dissing him, what happened to every body. When I finally looked at Kid his face was full of hurt and betrayal and then he walked away.

Later that evening Maka and I were getting ready for a little outing with everybody and that's when I finally asked.

"Why are you being so mean to Kid."

Maka looked surprised by the question, "Mean we aren't being mean, were just giving him what he deservers."

I was shocked what did he do to be insulted by everybody. Maka noticed my confusion and said, "You seriously don't know, Its his fault that we lost."

She said it like it would answer all my questions. "And how is that his fault".

She frowned and said, "He wasn't strong enough, He's supposed to by some prodigy."

"You call yourself a prodigy, but you could defeat them either," I said.

"Well I am a prodigy and they were too strong so I need to get strong to defeat them." She said that with a satisfied look on her face like that sentence would win the argument.

"It's the same for him what makes you so different," I said

"Why are you taking his side, the whole town agrees with me why cant you, you love me but your taking his side heck I even got his dad to hate him. I hate competition you are mine and only I can have you."

She had to take a breath after that monologue with a weird look on her face.

"I'm not yours and do you know what you've done you set his friends, family , and even the town he grew up because of some jealousy issues and I don't love you,"

She looked shocked when I said that last part and said "Of course you love me I'm your meister."

"That's not a reason to love you, I used to love you but you've changed, I want to stay your friend."

She looked at me and said "Well if you care so much why don't you find your little friend and tell him a person cares about his pathetic being."

With that being said I walked out of the house to find Kid. But I couldn't I looked everywhere but couldn't find him. Maybe he's at the academy. With that in mind I walked to the academy but when I got there I say a sight that I will never leave my mind.

**Well that is the chapter, I think Its two short but what can I say I have busy days. I am in middle school and its tough and dramatic, but I will try to update every day.**

**The people who reviewed are **

** rosieoliveto7**

** The-Anime-Book-Writer**

** Cardfighter-By-Maple **

**thanks for reviewing**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another part of the story and sorry for making it so short I had a lot of school work to do but on Friday I don't have school so more and longer stories.**

**Recap:**

With that being said I walked out of the house to find Kid. But I couldn't I looked everywhere but couldn't find him. Maybe he's at the academy. With that in mind I walked to the academy but when I got there I say a sight that I will never leave my mind.

**Soul Pov**

On the ground was Kid lying in a pool of blood in front of the school. My heart just stopped at the sight of the sight of him, I couldn't move. That's when I remember that he could be alive and I ran to him.

"Kid KID KID! are you alright, Hey speak to me," I said with tears streaming down my face. He has to be all right, he has to be all right, I thought.

I grabbed him and went to check his pulse but horrified when I found his wrists. They were cut to shreds; I had to check his pulse on his neck. It was there but very weak, I almost smiled in relief. I needed to get help.

"Soul!." I heard my name being called and when I turned around I saw Stein running toward me.

"I saw him jump," he huffed out then continued "We need to get him out of here, come on lets take him to the infirmary."

I nodded and picked Kid up carefully not trying to disturb any of the cuts or make them worse. We ran inside the academy to the infirmary. When we got there Stein told me to set Kid one of the beds, then he told to wait outside until he's done.

**Maka Pov**

I know what I'm doing is wrong but I cant help it hate is when souls attention is not on me. Lately Soul's attention has been on a certain grim reaper. I was so jealous I wanted to kill Kid right there but then pushed it off as a minor interest because Soul is in love with me.

With that in mind I ignored it but when time passed Soul's looking at Kid Turned into staring and with that I got even more jealous, so I tried to get Soul's attention even more and was making him hang out with me more.

But that still didn't work and I was running out of options until our defeat happened and I blamed it on Kid. I am surprised what little faith people have in him because everyone believed me. We began to exclude Kid on everything and everyone hated him. But Soul is the only one who doesn't see through my lie and he got really mad at me because I lied.

When I told him to go find Kid I didn't expect him to actually go do it I thought he would just storm into his room and slam the door. It's been a few hours since he left and I getting worried about him, so I'm going to find him.

**Soul's Pov**

Its been a few hours since I've started to wait. My jacket is covered in Kid's blood and I feel sick. How did this happen, hoe could I not seen this coming. I started to cry again remembering the way Kid looked; He looked so life less and he should look like he normal does, so beautiful, so calm, and so adorable. I love his little panic attacks they're so cute. But now I may never see them again and its all because of us. If we would have included him more we could have avoided this.

I go outside for a break because I need some fresh air right now. When I got out side the first thing I did was text my friends that they needed to come to the academy right now. I sighed this is going to be a long day.

**Please review if you like it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for not updating this sooner my computer broke. Yeah so here is chapter 4**

**Blackstar Pov**

I have been trying to contact Soul all night but he never answered. I bet he knows he is not worthy to hang around a god like me. But seriously what could he be doing that is more important than to her hang out with the awesome me. While I was thinking this my phone started to ring. I took it out at looked at it, it was a text from soul. It said to meet him at the academy there was a major problem. Sighing I started toward the academy. I wonder what's the problem.

**Tsubaki Pov**

I wonder where Blackstar went, I sighed. He is always getting into trouble. I know he was looking for Soul but that doesn't mean he won't get into trouble. Suddenly my phone started to ring. I looked at it. Huh it's from Soul. It said to meet him at the academy and soon. I started to walk to the academy and wondered if Blackstar would be there.

**Maka Pov**

I spent all night looking for soul but never found him. I hope he is all right I really love him. I am still upset that he chose Kid over me but I was really being a bitch wasn't I. I don't what came over but when I see Souls attention not on me it drives me insane. I smiled wow I really am a lovesick puppy. I should apologize to Kid its not his fault. My phone started to ring and I took it out. It's from Soul! It said to meet him at the academy and soon. I'm glad that he is okay but it seems really important so I started for the academy.

**Liz Pov**

I know that what I'm doing to Kid is wrong but what can I do everyone has turned against him. I'm just going along because I want to fit in. It was bad enough living on the streets but now I have a home and friend that accept me. But to have that I have to hurt the one that gave me this new life. Kid disappeared a while and hasn't came back, I know we kind of kicked him out of his own house but I thought he would be beck by now but he hasn't shown up yet. My phone buzzed, huh I have a text message. Hey its from Soul, it says to meet him at the academy. I wonder what he wants I have other priorities but I went anyway.

Patty Pov

I feel bad about Kid and I know that sis does too. I see her look out the window every ten minutes. I know he is worried I am too. But I know that Kid can take care of himself. I was drawing giraffes when sis called me and said that we needed to go to the academy but I wanted to stay. Sis said it was very important so I got up and went out the door.

**Soul Pov **

After I sent the text Stein came out and told me that he was done with Kid and that I could go see him now. I got up from where I was sitting and walked or in someone's opinion ran to where Kid was. When I got to door I froze, I can't bring myself to see him after what happened. But I managed to get the door opened and was greeted by the site in front of me.

Kid was lying on the bright white sheets of the bed. His skin is paler than it normally is, his hair that is normally kept in perfectly condition was all messy. His wrists were bandaged and there was several IVS coming out of his arm. but the worst part was the lifeless expression that he had on his face. I felt tears in my eyes when I remember that state I found him in. I pulled up a chair near his bed and that when I let everything out. I started to apologize over and over again saying that I cared about him and that I wanted him to wake up.

**Stein Pov**

After I told Soul that I was done he ran to Kids room. I pulled out a cigarette and thought back when Soul brought Kid to me. I was surprised to see him in that condition but not by much. I know about the rumors about him and I hear about them from lord death. Crap in my haste I forgot to tell him about Kid. Oh well better get this over with.

**Soul Pov**

After my whole break down I saw everyone gather in outside. Well time to tell them and they better apologize to Kid when he wakes up.

**No ones pov**

Blackstar, Tsubaki, Maka, Liz, and Patty gathered outside.

"Does anyone know what this is all about?" Liz said

"No idea and where's Soul?" said Tsubaki

"I'm glad you all came."

They all turned around and saw Soul leaning against the pillar, but he was covered in blood and his eyes were blood shot.

"Soul where were you last night and WHY ARE YOU COVERED IN BLOOD ARE YOU OKAY!" Maka screamed.

"Be quiet Maka and follow me and I will show a sight that will answer all of your questions." Soul said coldly

All of their questions were silenced by Soul's cold tone and the followed but where not ready for the site to come next.

That is it for now and Yes I know that Maka is not a bitch. I actually like her character a lot but my cousin requested this. She is a big yaoi fan girl. I will also do other yaoi pairing if people request it. Oh I also do straight pairings too. If you have a request just PM me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 wow I thought that nobody would like this story but there is a few, huh. **

**Soul Pov**

I could hear everyone talking and whispering behind me while we were walking. In my head I was trying to imagine everyone's reaction to seeing Kid. When we arrived at Kid's room I turned around and told the group "This is what happens when we take anything too far" and with that I opened the door.

**Blackstar's Pov **

I was confused at Souls words but when he opened the door everything was answered. There lying on a hospital bed was my friend Death the Kid all pale and cover with bandages. I stood there frozen with shock just looking at Kid and I could feel the others had the same reaction.

**Tsubaki Pov**

When I saw Kid I put my hands on my mouth in horror. How did this happen, wait I recalled Soul's words. Did we do this? I know that we have been mean to him but I never thought that it would come to this. I could feel tears swell in my eyes and I looked away.

**Maka Pov**

I looked at Kid and I thought I did this I made Kid so sad and alone that he thought ending his life was the best option. We could have avoided this whole incident if I never had gotten jealous. I looked at Soul and asked him if we did this. After I said that Soul's eyes turned even colder, if that was possible.

**Soul Pov **

Maka asked if we did this and I lost it. Yes everyone played a part in this tragedy but she wrote the story. It was all her fault if she would have just talked to me about the whole incident. When Maka looked into my eyes I saw no regret but there was sadness. Blackstar had regret and so did Tsubaki, so they regret everything they did. I think I can forgive them. I turned to Liz and Pattie but for once they had the same expression on their faces.

**Liz Pov **

When I saw Kid my whole world fell apart. Here was the man that took us in, he gave us a home, food, money, and friends. But what did we do we turned him away and believed lies. Now we are paying the price but watching him suffer. I could tell that Pattie felt the same way.

**Pattie Pov**

I hate reality, I do. Because in my world Kid would never be on that bed unconscious. He would be hanging out with us and be his happy OCD self. But no here he is on a bed and being treated for injuries. Sis looked at me and we shared the same look.

**Soul Pov **

"I found Kid last night at the entry way of the academy with broken bones and with his wrists sliced up. The worst part is that I saw him jump and these are self made wounds." I said.

"But why would he do that I know that we have not been treating him right but we were doing what Maka said. She said that he needed his space."

I heard Blackstar murmur that and my hatred for Maka skyrocketed. "Yes, Lets hear it Maka tell them what you told them." I said coldly.

Maka looked at me with a look of disbelief on her face that clearly said _you wouldn't dare._ I looked at her and smirked. This is all her fault.

Maka Pov

He wouldn't dare, he can't make me tell them. Everyone looked at me with confused tear stained gazes. I don't want to tell them, they will leave me and I cant lose my friend so I will lie.

**Soul Pov**

Maka's face turned into a face of confidence. She wouldn't I thought she was better than that. She was about to open her mouth when the door suddenly was smashed open.

**Looks like I'm leaving it at that, again if you have any requests PM me and please read and review. **


	6. Chapter 6

Blah chapter 6

**Recap**

_Maka's face turned into a face of confidence. She wouldn't I thought she was better than that. She was about to open her mouth when the door suddenly was smashed open._

**Earlier**

**Stein Pov**

I started walking down the halls of the academy trying to figure out the best way to Lord Death that his only son tried to commit suicide. I know that he is trying to find heir but never told Kid or me why. That might be a reason why but there has to be another reason why he tried to do that. It could be the rumor spread, wait did Death really believe those rumors. I wonder who started them. I was thinking so much I didn't realize that I arrived at Deaths door. I knocked and when I heard a come in I opened the door. Lord Death was watching his mirror. He turned around and asked "where is Kid I can't find him anywhere?"

Darn it I thought I could buy time but as always he is straight to the point.

"Stein where is my son." he said getting annoyed now.

"That's what I came to tell you about and I'm afraid I have some bad news." I said calmly

"What kind of bad news." He said. I could tell that he was getting worried now. I was about to tell him when someone walked in.

"I'm back."

I heard a lazy tone say that. Oh no it's Spirit I don't want him to hear this.

"Huh am I interrupting something." He asked

"No Stein here was just going to tell me were my son is." Death said.

"Huh Kid is missing?" Spirit asked

"Yes I couldn't find him anywhere I wanted tell him that I am not trying to find a new heir."

So he stopped looking for one but why did he do that in thee first place? I just don't get it.

"… And Stein here was going to tell where he is and that he has bad news. So Tein where is he." death said looking at me.

Well it's now or ever, " last night Soul came to the academy with kid in his arms."

"Why would Kid be in his arms?" Death and Spirit asked at the same time.

"You didn't let me finish Soul had a blooded and broken Kid in his arms. Apparently Kid jumped off the academy's roof but after he sliced his own wrists. I just finished patching him up that's why I didn't tell you earlier." I said calmly.

Deaths reaction was that he stood there shocked and then he asked me if it was true.

"Its true, Kid is in room 294 if you want see." I said.

**Death Pov**

I can't believe it, no it's not real, Kid no my son did not try to commit suicide. But what if he did you know about the rumors that have been going around. When I find the source of the rumors I will kill them. I knew they weren't true, but I believed them and pushed my only son away. I was thinking this as I was running down the hallways of the academy.

**Steins Pov**

After Lord Death then ran out of the room and Spirit turned to me.

"What could have caused this?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know I didn't get the story but I think it has something to do with all the rumors that have been going around and that Lord Death was looking for a new heir." I said

"If something like this happened to my Maka I would never forgive the one who started those rumors."

After the little talk we had we turned and ran. We managed to catch up to Lord Death to see him slam open the door to Kid's room.

**Looks like I'm leaving it at that, again, I love cliffhangers if you have any requests PM me and please read and review. Thanks for anyone who reviewed.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Soul Pov**

Maka's face turned into a face of confidence. She wouldn't I thought she was better than that. She was about to open her mouth when the door suddenly was smashed open. Lord Death, Stein, and Spirit. The two froze at seeing Kid but Stein Just murmured, "Told you." Breaking out his shock at seeing his Death ran over and just stared at Kid.

"I am going to kill who was ever responsible for those rumors but first I'm going to do the same thing did Kid!" He yelled.

"I will help you, who ever did this is awful." Spirit said.

I could see Maka stiffen and get very pale. I looked at her and thought should I tell them. Maka noticed me looking at her and I mouthed _should I tell them._ She froze and Mouthed _you wouldn't dare_. I got angry at this and mouthed _well after what you did you deserve this. _Maka also got upset at this and was about to mouth something back when Lord Death turned to me.

"I thank you for saving my son and I am sorry for my little outbreak." he said

"Your welcome he is my friend and would have done the same thing for me. And you are right about the whole rumors I cant forgive the one who did this." I said quietly

While we were talking Stein went over to were Kid was and said

"He isn't out of the woods yet."

We all turned to him. Stein looked at us and said.

"He is in a coma and the chances of waking up are slim. The physical wounds should heal in a while but I'm not sure of the mental wounds."

"What are the chances that he will wake up?" I said.

"Well there is a 20% chance that he might. But the real question is will he want to wake up." he said.

After I heard that I thought about it. If he wants to wake up, he might not want ot wake up. He thinks everyone in the world hates him. If this whole scenario happened to me I probably wouldn't want to wake up. I sighed, I wanted Kid to wake up and I want to tell him that I still care.

"You kids should probably go home, you can visit Kid tomorrow." Lord Death said.

It was getting late but I didn't want to leave Kid. But Maka had other plans.

"Come on Soul Lord Death is right we should be getting home." She said with a sad smile on her face. But didn't want to with her, this mostly her fault.

"Soul I know you want to stay but my Maka is right." Spirit said with pride in his eyes as he looked at his daughter.

What he didn't know that she started all of this and before I could tell him that she dragged me out of the room. When we arrived at home Maka turned to me and started yelling.

"HOW COULD YOU, you were about to tell them." She screamed.

Of course I was going to tell them. Did you think that I would sit by and let you grt off scotch free. I said calmly.

"YES I DID, WE ARE PARTNERS WE HAVE EACH OTHERS BACK." She screamed again.

"You started fake rumors because of a little crush if you really cared about my feelings you would have told me." I said coldly.

"But you would have rejected me if I told you. I had to get Kid out of the picture so then you would me mine and mine alone." She said creepily.

"We have been over this way too many times its not right to do that to a person and what if Kid had done that to you." I said.

"Well if that happened to me you would not let Kid unpunished and would probably not speak to him again because you love me." She said cheerfully.

But she did not know that she answered her question why I didn't sit by and do nothing.

"Well you just answered your question and that's what I'm going to do." I said coldly.

She fell quiet at this and then a look of realization fell on her face.

"Well that's what will happen and don't think that I wont tell everyone else Ill just do that in the morning. Good night." Then I left the room.

**Maka Pov**

I cant believe soul why would he do that to me but while we were arguing he asked a question that I thought would get me out of trouble but just made it worse. I watched as Soul left the room and thought what would I do in the morning and what can I do.

Ugh there is no way that I could avoid this. I'm in trouble.

Or am I.

**Kid Pov**

Everything is dark and cold, where am I? Did I die; no I can still feel my heart beat. Why didn't I die, did some one save me? But who would save me, I know that everyone in the city despises me and my so-called friends hate me. I can feel tears rolling down my cheeks. There was only a one person that I name and that is Soul. During the whole nightmare he seemed like the only one that cared. I never got the chance to tell him that I love him and that I have since I met him. I can see my memories flash past my eyes and I start crying harder, what did I do to deserve this. Is it because I'm gay or that I am weak? That's why father is looking for a new son because I am too disappointing for him. It could be that I let the Kishin get away. People used to call me the prodigy but its Maka who has that now and she also has something I will never have.

Soul

He is hers and he probay loves her.

I feel myself sink deeper into the darkness thinking.

_**Why**_

**Well that's it for now, someone requested that Kid would be in a coma and we see how hurt he is. Later on the other characters will se also. If you have any more requests leave a review or PM me bye. Please review. bye **


	8. Chapter 8

Since people aren't requesting that option is closed unless you do it as a comment.

**Previously **

_**Kid Pov**_

_Everything is dark and cold, where am I? Did I die; no I can still feel my heart beat. Why didn't I die, did some one save me? But who would save me, I know that everyone in the city despises me and my so-called friends hate me. I can feel tears rolling down my cheeks. There was only a one person that I name and that is Soul. During the whole nightmare he seemed like the only one that cared. I never got the chance to tell him that I love him and that I have since I met him. I can see my memories flash past my eyes and I start crying harder, what did I do to deserve this. Is it because I'm gay or that I am weak? That's why father is looking for a new son because I am too disappointing for him. It could be that I let the Kishin get away. People used to call me the prodigy but its Maka who has that now and she also has something I will never have._

_Soul_

_He is hers and he probably loves her._

_I feel myself sink deeper into the darkness thinking._

_**Why**_

**Now Soul Pov**

Hopefully Maka has realized how I feel about this whole situation. Right now I am trying to figure out a way to tell everybody that Maka was behind this whole thing. But that's the problem, some people wont believe me. Through out the city people think Maka is a prodigy and is amazing, also her father probably won't believe me. You see how much he loves his daughter. I sighed; this is going to be a lot harder than it should be.

**Blackstar's Pov**

I stayed the room longer than I probably wanted to but I couldn't stop staring at Kid. I cant believe he would do something like this. He always seemed so confident, except when he had his OCD fits. Wasn't Soul going to say something, he told Maka to tell us what she told him? I wonder what that was all about.

"Um Blackstar its time to go."

I turned around; in the door way was Tsubaki.

"Right." I murmured as I slowly got up.

While we were walking I asked Tsubaki about my question from earlier.

"Hey Tsubaki did you know what Soul was talking about earlier about Maka?"

"I was just thinking about that too, I wonder what he was going to say?" she said

"Ya me too." So she didn't know either, this whole situation is bugging the the hell out of me.

"So do you want to get to the bottom of this?" I asked seriously for once.

"Yes" she said and we were off.

**Stein Pov**

During the conversation all of us had in that room I noticed two things. One that when Death said that he was going to kill the person that did this to Kid Maka went all pale and stiff like she was hiding something. Two that Soul seemed angry and Maka and that never happened. Well seems like I have some investigating to do.

**Death Pov**

I still can't belive that my son tried to commit suicide. I know that I have not been treating him right but I never thought it would have come to this. For the few hours I stayed in the same place, by my son's bed. Kid looked so fragile and young like he was a little kid again. ( ha I made a pun) I was serious earlier I will kill the person responsible for the rumors.

**Maka Pov**

When I realized what I said I was thinking should I own up to my mistakes, but if I do Death will kill me literally. I still have my life ahead of me and I have it planned out. First I will be come the best miester and then I will marry my weapon Soul. I don't think that part will happen though. He seems really mad at me for starting those rumors and when he tells all of the rest of the city why I started those rumors. My friends will leave me and I will surly get kicked out of the academy if I don't die first. I must come up with a plan.

Soul Pov

The next day I visited Kid, on the way to his room I was still thinking about a way to tell everyone but I was drawing a blank. When I finally reached his room I opened the door and I found that Lord Death was in there by Kid's bed. Of course he is in here that's his son I wonder what he feels like. He turned around and said "Oh Soul I didn't hear you come in please sit down." He pointed to the chair next to him. When I sat down he asked " Do you think that Kid really wants to wake up."

"I don't know we all didn't treat him that good but if he wakes up I will treat him a hundred times better than I did before and if he gets annoyed by it I don't care." I said

Death let out a small laugh and said "He never liked when people fussed about him. He was always a loner, I had to literal tie him to a chair a make him pick out a weapon."

I laughed at this and said "That sound like Kid alright."

Suddenly the window was flung open, we were both on our feet as soon as we saw it happen. On the windows edge was a young looking girl who looked about 13 or 14 years old. She had black hair with emerald green streaks in it that were in a ponytail like the one Tsubaki has. She wore a black leather jacket over a deep green shirt and black pants. Her boots were ankle high and made with black leather and had a few green studs on them. She also has two daggers strapped on her belt and they looked deadly. She was vey pretty but her eyes were the most unique they looked like green flames.

Death was stunned for a minute but then he said. "What are you doing here Kai?"

With that said she grinned and her teeth looked like fangs. I realized why I was so scared it was like looking into the face the face of pure power and darkness, it was like looking into the face of a dragon.

**That is it for now and yes I added my character in the story and you will find put why later. I think I will add her to every one off my stories. Also if you want to know what she looks like I and almost done with her sketches. Please review and tell me if you like it**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Previously

_**Suddenly the window was flung open, we were both on our feet as soon as we saw it happen. On the windows edge was a young looking girl who looked about 13 or 14 years old. She had black hair with emerald green streaks in it that were in a ponytail like the one Tsubaki has. She wore a black leather jacket over a deep green shirt and black pants. Her boots were ankle high and made with black leather and had a few green studs on them. She also has two daggers strapped on her belt and they looked deadly. She was vey pretty but her eyes were the most unique they looked like green flames. **_

_**Death was stunned for a minute but then he said. "What are you doing here Kai?"**_

_**With that said she grinned and her teeth looked like fangs. I realized why I was so scared it was like looking into the face the face of pure power and darkness, it was like looking into the face of a dragon.**_

Soul Pov

Death said once more "What are you doing here Kai?"

She turned to him and said, " Well you know I just came for a visit, its been a while huh."

They seem to know each other so there is that but I still don't know who she is.

"I don't mean to break up this reunion but who are you?" I said

She turned back to me and said "Sorry I forgot to introduce myself I am Kai ruler of the underworld and dimensions. Well and everything else but that is my formal title."

I sweat dropped "Okay nice to know but what are you doing here. If you are really all that shouldn't you be busy."

She pouted, "Why does everyone say that I have help. I may be the ruler but I also have my first, second, third and so on in charge."

"Look I am sorry but you never answered my question." I pointed out.

"Oh sorry I am here to visit, I wanted to see everyone again its been along time. I don't get see anyone anymore since I took over and no more questions!" she yelled

I was a little startled at her outburst, but before I could say anything else she turned all serious and looked at death.

"The main reason I came here was when I was in the underworld I ran in to someone and its someone you know very well. It was Kid and I hope you have a guess of how pissed I am at you people." She sais with a glare that will kill you a hundred times over till you are burnt to a crisp.

Death said quietly "You saw Kid."

"Yes I did and I was so surprised when he said that he committed suicide. Last time I was here he was a very happy and loving kid but now he is a depressed and distant one."

We both looked down in shame, but she continued.

"He told me his part of the story and now I want to hear yours and everyone else's. So get everyone in here that was involved in any way so you better get going." She said maniacally and she had an insane grin on her face.

At this we both ran for our lives as we tried to find the others.

"Is she always like that." I asked Death as we were running.

"No normally she has a care free and devilish attitude. When she comes around the first thing she does is give Kid a hug and annoy the crap out of him. They are quite close." He said.

**Time skip**

After we had gotten everybody in the same room Kai decided to speak.

"Okay listen here I want to hear everyone's story on Kid's suicide and there is no backing down." She said cold and calmly.

"Who are you and why should we listen to you. Why do you think that you can boss us around?" Maka said smugly.

In a flas I saw Kai's once calm and collected expression break and her face became one of pure rage and anger. Then she disappeared I looked around until I heard a yelp. I saw Kai had Maka pinned on the wall with a dagger made of of black and green flames, wait flames.

Kai suddenly said in a hellish voice "**Don't you dare act you are all high and mighty I am Kai ruler of the underworld and dimensions. I could kill you where you stand."**

Maka looked scared for a minute until she had her smug look in again.

"Like you could take me in a fight I am the most powerful meister in this academy." She said with confidence.

I think her plan was to scare Kai to backing out but her reaction was the exact opposite. Kai had a look of disbelief on her face until it turned into a look of laughter and blood lust.

"Okay I take up your challenge I will fight you in a hour from now if I win you will obey me and if you win I will be your servant. I just hope you have good health care because in this fight death is allowed." Then she vanished in a column of flames. What is with those flames?

The look on Maka's face was priceless though she looked like she the demon of her nightmares.

Spirit came up to Maka and said "That was a very dumb move she will kill you normally she isn't like that but if her family is hurt she will do anything to help them."

"But she cant be a goddess she is too weak." Maka said with a shaky smile.

The adults looked to each other and then Stein spoke

"You are wrong again is the most powerful being there is and will be. She cares a lot for Kid and since he isn't here to talk some sense into her there is no telling what she will do to you."

Well that sums it up Maka is going to die and I cant wait.

**Done**


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while I had Pneumonia. So someone asked this to be Kid x Kia but that's not going to happen and at the bottom I will tell you why.**

recap

"_Like you could take me in a fight I am the most powerful meister in this academy." She said with confidence._

_I think her plan was to scare Kai to backing out but her reaction was the exact opposite. Kai had a look of disbelief on her face until it turned into a look of laughter and blood lust. _

"_Okay I take up your challenge I will fight you in a hour from now if I win you will obey me and if you win I will be your servant. I just hope you have good health care because in this fight death is allowed." Then she vanished in a column of flames. What is with those flames?_

_The look on Maka's face was priceless though she looked like she the demon of her nightmares._

_Spirit came up to Maka and said "That was a very dumb move she will kill you normally she isn't like that but if her family is hurt she will do anything to help them."_

"_But she cant be a goddess she is too weak." Maka said with a shaky smile._

_The adults looked to each other and then Stein spoke_

"_You are wrong again is the most powerful being there is and will be. She cares a lot for Kid and since he isn't here to talk some sense into her there is no telling what she will do to you."_

_Well that sums it up Maka is going to die and I can't wait._

**Maka Pov**

When I kinda challenged Kia to a battle I thought she would back down. She looked like she was 13 or 14 years old so she was inexperienced and that I could beat her. I did not expect that she would take up my challenge with laughter in her eyes. When I saw her disappear in those flames and heard what Stein had said I still thought nothing of it. Well time to get ready for the battle.

**Kai Pov**

When came back from the dimensions that person that I would have expected to be at my palace would be my close friend Kid. Don't get my wrong Kid is awesome and I love being around him but he was there as a nearly dead person. Well you would guess my reaction when he walked up behind my I literally fell out of my seat.

"Huh looks like you aren't happy to see me ." He said with a smirk on his face.

"No dude I love hanging out with you but I wasn't notified that you passed through the gate."

Okay let me explain some thing first before I go on. My realm Soul realm AKA the Underworld is connected to all dimensions and there are gates to let the living in. The livings are welcome guests that I personally welcome here or my commander's welcome. When they decide to visit to get here they have to create a gate. A gate is created from the necklace that we give them and to activate the necklace they to put a few drops of their blood on it. Once they step through the person that invited them are notified of their arrival. Okay enough blabbering back to the story.

'I didn't step through the gate. he said quietly.

'But if you didn't step trough the gate that means you are.." I trailed off shocked.

He gave a sad smile and said " yeah I'm barely alive ."

"What happened I want to know now." I said firmly.

He laughed "Always to the point." he said

We sat down as he told me what happened. During his story I became angry and angrier at his so called friends. When he finally finished he was sobbing. When I saw this I walked over and hugged him. He was staining my shirt with his tears and was shaking. I whispered to him "Hey its going to be okay I promise. I am going to go over and talk some sense to those guys okay. For now you can go stay with White. Is that okay?

He looked up and nodded. I grabbed my communicator and called White. Okay I need to explain more. I have commander that are my second and so on in command. My second in command is called white. He is an albino and is from a dimension called hetalia. His real name is Gilbert and he like an older brother to all my commanders and friends. I am not going to tell his whole story right now. I am not going to introduce the rest off them later either that will come later.

White picked up and said, " I'm here whatcha need?"

"Kid arrived here and I need someone to look after him while I am gone." I said.

"Kid is here I didn't see him come through the portal." He said and sounding very surprised.

"Kid will explain everything so are you free." I said.

"Ya I'm coming I just finished my mission be there soon." He said and ended the conversation.

I put my communicator away and told Kid that White is coming and to wait here. He said goodbye and I left. On the way to the portal to Kid's dimension I said to myself that the one who started those rumors where going to pay.

**Well the chapter is done and now I am going to explain my little set up here. Okay time to introduce Kia. She is from a dimension where her species are like gods living on earth. They can take on different powers and animals. Kai is a dragon and can control flames. Something happened and she vowed to never love again. I am going to write the story of her beginning on Wattpad so if you want to check that out when I post it you can. My name is the same on fan fiction. You should also check out my friend on fanfiction. Her username is The Dark crimson blood and her stories are awesome. Till next time **


	11. Chapter 11

What chapter is this again?

**Recap **

_White picked up and said, " I'm here whatcha need?"_

_"Kid arrived here and I need someone to look after him while I am gone." I said._

_"Kid is here I didn't see him come through the portal." He said and sounding very surprised._

_"Kid will explain everything so are you free." I said._

_"Ya I'm coming I just finished my mission be there soon." He said and ended the conversation._

_I put my communicator away and told Kid that White is coming and to wait here. He said goodbye and I left. On the way to the portal to Kid's dimension I said to myself that the one who started those rumors where going to pay._

_Spirit came up to Maka and said, "That was a very dumb move she will kill you normally she isn't like that but if her family is hurt she will do anything to help them."_

_"But she cant be a goddess she is too weak." Maka said with a shaky smile._

_The adults looked to each other and then Stein spoke_

_"You are wrong again is the most powerful being there is and will be. She cares a lot for Kid and since he isn't here to talk some sense into her there is no telling what she will do to you."_

_Well that sum it up Maka is going to die and I can't wait._

**Kid Pov**

Apparently a lot has happened since I tried to commit suicide. I don't know the details because Kai hasn't come back yet. While I was thinking about this White came in. White is like a older brother to me, he knows what its like to be betrayed. Where he comes from he was killed for something he didn't do. But the worst part of his story is that everyone that he cared for him all agreed.

"I heard what happened Kid, I'm sorry that had to happen to you." He said. His red eyes were filled with sorrow and sympathy. I remembered every again and I brought tears to my eyes. White saw this and gave me a hug.

Why did they do that? That question keeps running through my mind.

**Kai Pov**

I was warming up for my fight later tonight and I have to be honest I was excited. This is going to be fun.

**Soul Pov**

When it was finally time for the fight the whole school showed up. They were all cheering for Maka and I was pissed off at that. When Kai and Maka showed up they were allowed to choose their weapons.

"My weapon that I will use is already with me." Kia said with a smirk on her face.

Maka huffed and said, " I choose my scythe, Soul." I stood up and was about to say no until Kai looked at me. She had a look that said _just do it I have a plan_. I decided to trust her and I walked up to Maka. "Lets crush her Soul," she said with a cocky attitude. I rolled my eyes and transformed, I hope Kai's plan is a good one.

**Maka Pov**

I can't wait to cut that smirky face of hers into ribbons. Who does she think she is? I don't believe that whole goddess crap, not even for a second. I think she is scared of me and of my power. I am so close to creating a death scythe and that is the most powerful weapon there is. But right before the fight was about to start she started to speak.

"Hey you there I have a proposition for you." She said with her usual smirk.

"My name is Maka and what is it?" I said

"If I win I get to expose your secret to the whole school and the city." she said.

"And if I win you have to be my servant and you will have to do everything I say." I said. I thought that would wipe that smirk off that face of hers. But to my surprise that only made it bigger.

"Ooh kinky." she said. I fumed she is messing with me.

"Yes I accept that deal." she laughed.

"Oh when I'm done with you, you wont have the energy to laugh." I said evilly.

"Sorry not interested, besides you're to young for Me.," she said with a smile.

**Soul Pov**

I was laughing so hard, and I could fell Maka's rage from where I am. God this was insane, Kai was just toying with Maka. I now know her plan, when she wins she will expose Maka' secret. Genius.

Suddenly Maka started to charge at Kai.

And the fight began.

**SORRY this so short but I don't have the time to update. At least fall break is in two days. Oh and I looked and this story have over 1000 reads! Thank all of you who has read this story. I thank all of those has liked and followed it**. **Please review**


	12. I need help

Hey I was wondering if anyone could be beta for me. I have gotten a lot of complaints for different people. Like "there was way to many problems that telling you some of them would be a waste of time."

Yeah and I didn't really know how to fix that. I am still learning about grammar and so far we have barley covered any thing in school.

So please if anyone is interested please message me. People say that your best betas are your friends. But I don't have any on fanfiction. If you guys have read my stories you can tell that there are a lot of mistakes.

I would really appreciate it and don't worry I am working on the next chapter to this story.

Thanks


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Previously

Maka Pov

I can't wait to cut that smirky face of hers into ribbons. Who does she think she is? I don't believe that whole goddess crap, not even for a second. I think she is scared of me and of my power. I am so close to creating a death scythe, the most powerful weapon there is. But right before the fight was about to start she started to speak.

"Hey, you there. I have a proposition for you." She said with her usual smirk.

"My name is Maka and what is it?" I said.

"If I win I get to expose your secret to the whole school and the city." she said.

"And if I win, you have to be my servant and you will have to do everything I say." I said.

I thought that would wipe the smirk off that face of hers. But to my surprise, that only made it bigger.

"Ooh kinky." she said. I fumed. She is messing with me.

"Yes I accept that deal." She laughed.

"Oh when I'm done with you, you wont have the energy to laugh." I said evilly.

"Sorry not interested, besides you're to young for Me." she said with a smile.

Soul Pov

I was laughing so hard, and I could feel Maka's rage from where I am. God this was insane, Kai was just toying with Maka. I now know her plan, when she wins she will expose Maka' secret. Genius.

Suddenly Maka started to charge at Kai.

And the fight began.

Death's Pov

I stayed with my son for as long as I could. During that time I was wondering what were they talking about? Soul and Kai both said that Maka had a secret and now I can see that she will do anything to keep it a secret. Because challenging Kai was like walking into hell itself.

I needed to go watch the duel so I said goodbye to my son and left.

Death the Kid Pov

After a while white left me alone for a bit and I was thinking about all of the recent events that have happened. I thought about how everyone left me behind but then I realized that there was one person that stayed with me even though everyone left. Soul always was there; he always stayed behind to wait for me even though everyone left. When everyone was sneering at me, he gave me a big grin. I remember when I was falling into darkness I heard a voice, his voice.

Right there I realized that I had fallen in love with him. I started to blush as I though about his beautiful red eyes and his gorgeous white hair. I laughed silently to myself as I realized how naïve I was being. He loved Maka of course; he could never love someone like me. I remembered something Kai told me when I was younger. She said "I found love once and it betrayed me but you should never give up on it. It will come up in the strangest of forms and you should accept it."

I realized I couldn't hang around here anymore and I needed to go back. Even though everyone else might hate me there was someone that cared for me.

With this in my head I went off to find White, when I found him he was looking over the city lost in thought. I went over to him and asked "When can I go back?" He looked at me and said, "When Kai gets back, she has some sort of plan formed. I can't wait to see what happens." With that he laughed and I rolled my eyes. Kai always has some sort of plan formed, it can be good or it can turn out disastrous.

Well I will just have to wait on going home, I wonder what sort of plan she has in mind.

Maka Pov

I charged at Kai and was imagining what sort of expression she will have on her face when I am done with her. I swung my scythe down and was waiting for the blood to start flowing. But there was nothing except her small thin arm blocking my attack. I was shocked and I could hear the shocked gasps of the crowd also.

She looked at me and waved her finger. "Uh oh someone is getting pissed off, don't want that do we?"

At this statement I became even more furious and I swung again, but this time she did a backflip and kicked Soul right out of my hands. I stared at her even more shocked than before because that has never happened before.

She landed at the other end of the ring and started to talk. "This is a power limiter." She held up her wrist and on it was a sort of machine that went into her arm. "In my very long existence I have only had to go up to 5% of my power so lets see if you are able to beat that. But so far it looks like that is very unlikely." I frowned. "Oh don't be like that I will start out easy on you. Computer .001%!"

Suddenly I was forced on my knees by a tremendous power source and I looked over at Kai. Then I became frozen with fear, her soul had become so powerful and for some reason had become a million of dragons all swirling around their master. I realized that she was all that they had said, if I was forced in my knees by only .001% of her power. I will definitely loose this fight. I looked around me and saw that everyone had the same reaction but the weaker souls were laying on the ground, pinned by her tremendous power. What kind of monster is she if she is that powerful?

It was like she had read my mind when she answered _"My name is Kyreia Blackheart from the Dragon Clan of Tiran , Last of the Novarian Gods. So shall when begin?"_ She said with an insane look on her face as green flames rose around her and powerful black wings sprouted from her back.

Yep I am doomed.

**A big thank you to Ynot7 for helping me out. I really appreciate it. Please review if you like this chapter.**


End file.
